1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition, and more particularly to a liquid crystal composition exhibiting a cholesteric phase in a room temperature. Further to this, the present invention also relates to a liquid crystal display using the above liquid crystal, and more particularly to a bistable/reflective type liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, studies have been made to develop reflective liquid crystal displays by using chiral nematic liquid crystal which is produced by adding a chiral agent to nematic liquid crystal to cause the liquid crystal to exhibit a cholesteric phase in a room temperature. Such a liquid crystal display makes a display by switching between a planar state and a focal-conic state in accordance with the level of the pulse voltage applied thereto.
At the present, however, in such a reflective liquid crystal display, the response speed to application of a voltage is low, and the contrast between the planar state and the focal-conic state is not sufficiently high. Liquid crystal displays of this type which satisfactorily complies with these demands and can be driven by a low voltage are yet to be developed.